LITTLE PROBLEMS
by Chibi X
Summary: Vegeta and Ryoko as little kids? WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


  
  
  
LITTLE PROBLEMS  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Tenchi muyo. They are the property of the psychos that created them. Enjoy!  
  
Wahshu has always wanted kids right? That's why she created Ryoko. So what If she made a machine so that she could get her wish? And what if she wanted a certain pirate and a particular prince to be her kids? Chaos!  
  
Little Problems  
  
Washu looked at her life she now lived with Tenchi free of Kagoto and over all happy. But something was missing. She wanted kids. She would have preferred to have them the natural way but the last time that happened her child was taken away.  
  
So she created Ryoko. A little girl she could love and raise on her on and never be afraid would be taken away. Then Kagato came. He locked Washu in ice and raised Ryoko to be a cruel space pirate.  
  
Well now Washu wanted to give her Ryoko a second chance to a good life. Others too. She had studied the history of one particular man and decided he deserved a second chance too.  
  
Aha My greatest invention is finally finished thought Washu The youth Enhancer will give them the chance they need.  
Vegeta And Ryoko never saw it coming.  
To be continued….  
  
  
What do you think of it.? Dija think it was good ?! Dija, Dija, Dija!!!! Read an review please!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Tenchi Blah blah blah ……. Now on with the story!!   
***********************************************  
Little Problems  
  
Vegeta had broken the gravity machine (again ) and was inside his house watching TV. Bulma came in from work with the mail.  
  
"Broke the gravity machine again didn't you?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Because that's the only time you ever watch TV and I saw smoke coming from the back yard." she said.  
  
"Your just too clever for me aren't you", Vegeta said sarcastically.   
  
"yup. Oh look you got a letter."  
  
"What? From who? I don't know that many people on this mud ball." Vegeta never got letters from any one except Kakkarot (Goku).  
  
The letter was addressed as from The Masaki Shrine in Okayama,Japan. It said,  
  
Dear Prince Vegeta.  
Your presents is requested by Washu who wishes to interview you on your past life. Please come. We are curious to meet you.  
Sincerely,  
Washu  
  
  
Vegeta pondered over it. Somebody knew he wasn't from Earth. *Should I go and meet this person or should I just ignore it?*   
  
"This Mystery person, Washu, Has intrigued me. I think I'll go and see what she wants" he said.  
  
"Why?" said Bulma.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Alright. Just don't kill any body. It wouldn't look good if Capsule Corp.'s President's husband just killed people as he pleased."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'll try not to. Bye."  
  
And with that he kissed her and left to see this mystery Washu.  
  
***  
Ryoko looked around the Masaki Shrine. Nobody was there except for her, Grandpa and Washu. Tenchi was at school, Father was at work, as were Mihoshi and Kyonie. Ayeka and Sasami had went to the store to pick up groceries.  
  
She sighed. I am so completely and utterly BORED. But her "mom" had requested she stay at the shrine for some odd reason. Probably just to bug me.  
  
Vegeta looked at the little house and floated down from the sky. He sensed a couple of fairly strong ki there, but nothing he couldn't handle. He walked onto the porch and knocked the front door.  
  
Ryoko opened the door to find a short, muscular man with flaming, pitch black hair, wearing an odd pink shirt on his back and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Hello I'm Ryoko. Who are you?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at the tall woman. She had spiky blue hair and wore a long blue and green dress.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'm Prince Vegeta and I come to see Washu" He said handing her the letter.   
  
Ryoko looked at the letter and sighed. Probably wants to study him or something. "I'll go get her just stay here."  
  
"Hey there's a prince here to see you"  
  
" Oh goody! I'll Go meet him right away!" Washu said jumping up from her computer.  
  
"Why are you so excited? You got a date with him or something? He certainly is short enough."   
Washu snorted. "Now little Ryoko, you shouldn't talk to your mommy like that.''  
  
"Yeah, sure thing 'mom'."  
  
Vegeta glanced at the small girl with spiky red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm Washu and I'm here to interview you." She said a bit too happily. Vegeta and Ryoko sweatdroped.  
" Follow me to my lab. You too, Ryoko."   
  
They followed Washu through the hall, Vegeta whispered to Ryoko," Is she always this um, ah …."  
"Giddy? Yup , this is how she normally is."   
  
" We're here!" said Washu cheerfully. The closet actually lead to a different dimension that was Washu's lab. Bulma would love this. thought Vegeta. The lab was filled with so many interesting things that he couldn't look at them all.  
  
"So what do you think of my little lab?"said Washu cheerfully.  
  
"It certainly is big.'' He looked at a black blob that seemed to float in the air on its own. He'd never seen anything like it before.   
  
Washu smiled. "Ryoko, Why don't you entertain our guest while I set up the interveiw area?"  
  
  
Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "OK."  
  
Washu formed a door beside her and went in, after which it aruptly dissapeared. Ryoko turned to Vegeta. ''So why does Washu want to interveiw you? You said you were a prince, but there's got to be another reason why.''  
  
''Either it's my history or my species. Could be both."  
  
"You must have a very interesting history. Washu is the self proclaimed greatest genius in the universe. I have to admit she is pretty smart, but so what. Genius isn't all that counts." Ryoko huffed and crossed her arms. Washu obviously annoyed her.  
  
Washu watched from a distance at the prince and the pirate. She began to aim a small gun at Vegeta and another at Ryoko. She wanted to see the results of letting loose a six year old Vegeta and Ryoko on the world. She had liked the thought so much that she had to do it. She knew that Tenchi and the others would be ticked for a while, but she espesialy wanted to see the reaction of the Z Senshi.  
  
Washu giggled to herself. The guns were now aimed directly at Vegeta and Ryoko. Nobody, not even with super speed, would be able dodge those guns. Washu fired them at once. Thin, silent, yellow lasers flew out of the wepons and at the unsupecting beings.  
  
A laser hit Vegeta a moment before Ryoko. They both were knocked unconcious and now laid on the floor. They both seemed to be shrinking and getting younger by the second. Washu came down to see the two six years olds. Ryoko's hair was as messy as ever and her eyes were bigger and her face a little rounder. Vegeta had a few bangs hanging down in his face and his scowl wan't so deep. They were both skinny little kids.   
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see a little girl with spiky red hair. "Hi my name's Washu, the greatest genius in the universe. What's yours?" she said quite cheerfully. ''um, Vegeta,"he said shyly. For some reason this girl made Vegeta quite nervous. He didn't know why but still it was somthing about the way she acted.  
  
He looked beside himself and saw a girl his own age. Her clothes were all baggy messy. "Um, Washu. Who's she?" he pointed to the girl.  
  
"Oh that's Ryoko. She be up in a moment." Washu smiled again overly happily."You need some new clothes don't you?'' Vegeta looked at himself.His clothes were baggy and messy like the girl's. "I geuss so."  
  
Washu looked at the cute little boy sitting in front of her in confusion. He was just so kawwai as a little boy! Ryoko stirred. She looked at Washu in the same confusion. She made introductions and made plans to get them some clothes that fit.   
  
"Why don't you two go outside and play for a few minutes, while I get ready to go to town.'' she said.  
"Sure!'' they both said. Ryoko, being the freindly person she was, had practicly forced Vegeta to be her freind.  
  
Vegeta sat in a large old tree with Ryoko a few feet above him. "So what do you remember before Miss Washu?'' said Ryoko.  
  
"I remember my name and I keep on remembering this weird little pink guy with black lipstick. Not much else I'm afraid."Vegeta said.  
  
"A pink guy with black lipstick?"Ryoko burst out laughing. "Boy, I feel sorry for him! He must be pretty funny lookin' ! Hee hee!"  
  
Vegeta grinned. ''Your right! He was!"  
  
Now both children were laughing. Ryoko was rolling on her tree branch with laughter.Then she rolled right off it. She yelled out in shock and flew straight up instead of falling and banged her head into a branch. "OW!"  
  
She sat on her original branch and rubbed her head. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!! That really hurt!!" she cried.   
  
"Hey how didja do that?" said Vegeta, more concerned with the flying than the softball sized lump forming on Ryoko's head. "I don't know. I didn't want to fall so I flew instead."  
  
"Can you do it again?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll try to do it again." Ryoko jumped off her branch and floated in the air. "Cool! See? I can fly and you can't!" Vegeta scowled at her. She procceded to fly up into the air and do a couple of loopty loops. She stuck out her tounge at him and said, "Neener neener neener!"  
  
"Hey anything you can I can do, too!!"Vegeta yelled angrily. He lept off his perch and flew into the air after her.  
  
''Ack!!!'' Ryoko flew in a random direction with Vegeta close behind her.   
  
"Hey Ryoko! I can see a pretty pair of blue panties up that dress of yours from here!" He wolf wistled as best he could for a six year old flying in midair at over a hundred miles per hour.  
  
"Ah! Vegeta you hentai dummy!" Ryoko flew down to the ground. Vegeta landed about five feet in front of her. "For peeking up my skirt in such a lude manner I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"I accept. If I win you'll tell me what manner I'm supposed to peek up your skirt,OK?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You really are a hentai, Vegeta."  
  
Ryoko ran towards Vegeta at unnatural speeds. Vegeta lept in the air about ten feet and over Ryoko. Ryoko looked behind her at Vegeta. I wish I had a weapon right now. A little glow of ki appeared in her hand. She noticed it and concentrated on it. She grasped her hand shut and the ki energy formed into an energy sword. She pointed in at Vegeta and began to attack.   
  
"Hey! No fair!"said Vegeta. He tried making his own little ki weapons and succeded. He threw little ki balls at Ryoko. She tried dodging them all, but there was one she couldn't quite avoid. She wanted despretely to disappear and she did. She teleported herself over about ten feet away from Vegeta.  
  
"Now how did you do that?!" Said Vegeta. He had stopped his attacks. He was more intersted in how she had teleported herself. "Can you take other things with you or can you only teleport by yourself?"  
  
"I don't know! That's the first time I've ever done that!"said Ryoko.  
  
"Then try it again!"  
  
"OK!" Ryoko faded out and appeared next to a nearby tree. She smiled and teleported next to Vegeta. "Looks like I can do it just fine, huh?'' She said smiling.   
  
"That's good, do you think you can teleport us to Ms. Washu's house? It's getting dark and I have no idea where we are."said Vegeta. It was true that night was beginning to fall. They were in the middle of the woods and had no clue where they were.  
  
"We can always camp out. It should be fun."said Ryoko happily. Then both their stomachs rumbled at one time. The noise resembled an earthquake.  
  
"Maybe we should look for something to eat."said Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe..!" Laughed Ryoko. "You hunt somthing good to eat and I'll find some berries or something."  
  
"OK!" Vegeta bounded off into the woods eagerly. Ryoko pitied the poor creature he was hunting.  
  
***   
Washu had looked everywhere for the tiny duo. She was beginning to worry. Damnit! Why did I leave them alone for so long! Stupid! stupid! stupid! Niether one of them knew how to use their ki properly and they had so much of it that if either one of them got mad or upset then a world wide crisis could arise.   
  
"What's wrong, Washu-chan?"said Sasami. She had been worried about Washu scince she had gotten home. Washu seemed to be troubled about something. She was rarely worried, if ever. It must really important. I hope it has nothing to do with Ryoko no being here.  
  
"Oh nothing that concerns you, Sasami-chan.'' said Washu I'm just pondering a scientific experiment of mine."  
  
"Oh,"said Sasami, "I hope you solve your proplem. I hate to see you worry like this."  
  
Washu sighed. "Me too kid. Me too."  
  
***********************************************Hi! It's Me! The Author! I just wanted to make sure you like the fic!  
Why did I choose Vegeta and Ryokko to be little kids instead of some one else? Because they are my Favorite Charators. ^/^  
They fit so well together too. they're both destroyers of planets and civilizations but have been (slightly) tamed by earth people. It's perfect!   
Of course I can't help but wonder what would happen if they had kids. Those would be some damn powerful children!  
Just give me a couple o' days to pump out the next chapter and I'll let you know what happens to the adolesent team.   
Oh Yeah, Read and Review please!  
^/^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is a messy pile of books and a cowerdly dog so please don't sue me.  
  
Now I give you the next chapter!  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
***********************************************  
Little Problems-part two  
The next day  
  
Bulma woke up in bed and found that Vegeta was still gone. He did dissappear alot, but he didn't take very many overnight trips. Oh well. If he's gone tomorrow then I'll just tell Goku to go find him. Bulma got up to get ready for work.  
  
***  
A perfect nature scene. Blue sky. Birds singing. Peaceful brook bubbling by. Strange green man from space floating in mid air.  
  
Picillo thought about yesterday's actions. There had been strange ki disturbences. None had been harmed it seemed just given a more childish aspect. He grunted. He'd worry about it later if any thing came up.  
  
***  
Ryoko and Vegeta had been flying for hours over what seemed an endless continent. Niether were tired but just bored.   
  
"Look there's water up ahead!" said Ryoko. Vegeta looked at the horizion at what seemed an eternal ocean.  
  
"We'll take a break at the shore. Then we'll try going across that sea up ahead." said Vegeta. Ryoko nodded her head.  
  
***  
Washu had finally decided that in order to solve her problem, she would have to track the children down from where they last were. She looked at and old oak tree and drew out a device. She found traces of their DNA and ki there and traces of ki in the sky above it. They must have figured out they could fly. I just hope they don't discover some of their more destructive qualities. Washu got in to a hover vehicle and began to track where the duo had gone.  
  
***  
Vegeta and Ryoko played on the ocean shore instead of resting for their break. They were currently building a large castle consiting of mud, shells, random plants and trash that had come to shore.   
  
"Hey Vegeta! Will you pass me that fritos bag and branch?" Said Ryoko from one side of the five foot tall castle. A quiet respone came from the other side and a large family sized chip bag and a lance like stick flew over the castle and beside the little blue haired girl.  
  
Vegeta and Ryoko stood back to admire their work. "So is it impressive or not?" Said Vegeta.   
  
"Ah it's ok." said Ryoko.   
  
"So your saying it sucks with out that ninth tower?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"OK then." Vegeta fired a ki blast off at the exquisit structure. It aruptly exploded.  
  
Ignoring the falling sand and mud, Ryoko said, " So now that's over, now what?"  
  
Vegeta gazed over the ocean. "Let's cross it."  
  
"The ocean? Why?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Besides If we don't then the author will do something mean and awful and cruel to us."  
  
  
"What could she do to us?"asked Ryoko.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "She can make us eat large amounts of glue, for starters."he said. Little Ryoko made a ugly face at the thought."Point made. Let's go."  
  
Vegeta took of into the air towards the ocean"Hey, last one there eats dog poo!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
Ryoko took off into the air. "Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Vegeta stuck his tounge out at her. They soon had a race going for who would get across the ocean first.   
  
By the time they got to the other continemt, it was night fall and each were tired. They had taken a zig zag course across the sea and got to their destination much later then they should have.  
  
"Hey that looks like a good place to land." said Ryoko, pointing to an island that seemed to be covered in lights and buzzed with life.  
  
"Yeah that looks like a good place to cause havoc." said Vegeta. Ryoko giggled. They landed on a street that seemed to be deserted. They looked around the area.  
***  
There was an old pawn shop that was owned by a man named Jeebs. Except he wasn't really a man. He was an alien with the ability to heal from almost any injury. Jeebs looked out his store window when he had seen two little kids float down from the skyand look around in wonder at the street. It was as if they had never seen any street like it before.  
  
The two kids looked perfectly normal except the little girl had messy blue hair and gold eyes that seemed to spark with some type of innner fire. She wore a pretty little blue and green dress.   
  
But the little boy looked a little more like he was cautios than amazed. He had spikey hair that seemed to defy all laws of gravity and wore a pink shirt with badman on the back and faded blue jeans. And instead of a belt around his waist was a brown furry tail.  
  
Jeebs paniked. He ran to the back of his store and immetiantly got on the phone and dialed his emergency number.  
  
"Hello this is alien hot line division 6, How may I help you?"came a nasal voice.  
  
"Hello? Hey, I need the MiB NOW!" Said Jeebs. He was very nervous. The sayins were a deadly race of people that ruthlessly killed everything. They were to have all died off years ago, but Jeebs was not thinking about that. All he knew is that there was a one standing outside his door and it was alive and kickng.   
  
A calm female voice was now on the phone "Hello, Agent D answering. What's the problem?"   
  
"There's a saiyin rightin front of my store!" Jeebs prayed that the child wouldn't come in the store.  
  
"Saiyin? But they all died off around the time that the Mib started. None should even be on Earth if they were alive."he said.  
  
"Look. All know is that I saw some black haired kid fly, not fall, fly down from the sky and he has a tail. A brown furry monkey tail. Now you send somebody here now to get rid of him. Now good night to you sir, I'll be seeing your help soon". Jeebs hung up the phone and sighed. He hadn't really expected this.  
  
***  
Agent D got off the phone with the paniked shop owner. He got up to ask Zed what he should do. He went inside the large offic and saw Ajent J and K sitting in front of the MiB leader.  
  
"Sir, we just got a call from Jeebs Pawn Shop about a Saiyin sighting."said D.  
  
" What!?! That's impossible. All the sayins were killed long ago. You sure this isn't a prank call?" said Zed.  
  
"Yes sir I'm sure. He sounded really frightened. "  
  
"Um.. Excuse me, but what is a sayin?"Everyone turned to look at J.  
  
"The Saiyin race was a race of warriors that lived to fight and nearly nothing else. They have wiped out entire planets and killed an uncountable ammount of people." said K.  
  
"Like how many uncounted people?" asked J.   
  
"Let me put it this way," said K ,"If you counted up all the humans that have ever lived and died on this planet since the beginning of time itself, you'd get a glimpse of the numbers, but only a glimpse."  
  
"Damn, That's a big number." said J. "No wonder Jeebs is so nervous. I think I'd be running away to another planet if I were him."  
  
"Well, He did say that it was only a kid, sir, so it might still be a manageble situation." said D.  
  
"Ok. I assign this mission to you two, J, K."said Zed." You are to bring the Saiyin back here so we can ask it what it's doing here. Got it?"   
  
  
Both nodded their heads. "Got it."  
  
"Good. You'll be given tranquelizers and some of the big guns. Good luck." said Zed.  
  
***********************************************  
Hey y'all! what'd ya think?  
It sucks don't it? Yeah that's what I thought.  
Well that's what I get for writing though I have no talent. I couldn't help sticknig the MiB in here. Discovering that two of the most deadly people in the world are now chibified (is that a word?)? Hilarious! HA!  
  
R&R please! ^_^   
  



End file.
